Restoration
by Audisea
Summary: Can Callie and Arizona regain what they once had? Will their love overcome an amputation, infidelity and lost trust? Has Arizona lost herself? Can Callie change? Only time will tell. Or will it?
1. Chapter 1

**Restoration**

**A/N: I know I have another story that I haven't finished but I couldn't resist writing something about the S9 finale. I'm actually glad the storyline is going in this direction. This should make for a good S10 for Calzona. Hope you guys enjoy my take on this new journey for our two lovely ladies. **

**I am starting this story from multiple POVs. I felt the story would come across more intense if it was taken from each persons perspective. Hopefully you will be able to follow. If it get's too confusing, I will switch to General POV at all times. **

_- What could be worst than Arizona almost dying? Arizona living and hating Calliope Torres. Not only could this have a large affect on Callie, it could significantly impact Sofia.- _

_Callie's POV_

I don't remember leaving the room but I am now walking down the hall. Arizona still stands there…she just stands there crying. The crazy thing is, all I want to do is go and throw my arms around her and let her know how much I love her. But she already knows that. She knew that when she laid down with Lauren. So, I chose to just leave. Leave to be anywhere she wasn't. Here I stand as the Ped's department. Karev greets me at the entrance way with a look of twisted compassion. I swear he is the male version of Meredith and Christina combined. By his expression, he's well aware of what had happened between Arizona and Lauren. I know my wife. She had to confide in someone. He is Arizona's right hand, so I'm sure he was the first to receive her confession. Karev has a level of respect for me. He has since I gave him the order to amputate Arizona's leg. He has the utmost respect for us both. I say nothing to him because I am in a state of shock. A state of shock because heading in my direction is _Dr. McNasty Pants herself_. Lauren is a few feet away and attempting to pass right by me. Probably to check on Arizona. I can't have that.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" She stops dead in her tracks with the most innocent look on her face. She is beautiful and she is a talented surgeon. IM BEAUTIFUL, IM A TALENTED SURGEON! "YOU, stay away from my wife! When this storm is over, you- are- gone!" I say this to her with such disdain that my skin begins to crawl. I don't move and dare her to take another step. She doesn't. But I'm sure she will as soon as I get on the elevator and leave. _Bitch! _

* * *

_General POV_

That was a week ago and the storm has now passed. Webber was found by Bailey and suffered some serious injuries but he will survive. He's being closely monitored in ICU. Meredith is home with her newborn son, also named Bailey. Kepner is caught in a love triangle and Christina broke up with her ex husband. Even though she just divorced him but was still sleeping with him. Yeah, crazy (_that's a fanfic waiting to happen_). Anyway, because that isn't enough drama for Grey Sloane Memorial (GSM), the hospital is in a buzz about the worst split in the hospital, Callie and Arizona. They were one of the most stable and happiest couples of GSM with the exception of Derek and Meredith. Arizona is somewhat relieved that she came clean with Callie even though there is much more to say. She is also hurt because regardless of what has happened and what was said, she loves her wife and her daughter. She has made no attempts to speak with Callie therefore meaning she has had no contact with Sofia. On numerous occasions she stopped by the nursery only to find Callie there also. Her timing couldn't be worse. Each time she left upset and angry without Callie even knowing she had been there. Upset for not being able to see Sofia and angry at Callie for being there. She had anger in her that would not quit. At times, she couldn't understand it herself. Time alone wasn't going to heal Arizona and she was finally realizing it.

* * *

_- Sofia is having her dinner and the house is quiet except for the soft whimpers released by Callie ever-so-often. She sits on the sofa in a daze. The last seven days have been hell for Callie. She knew that Arizona was still holding on to a little resentment but never in her wildest dreams did she think her wife would be unfaithful. This would be an act beneath the Arizona Robbins she married. And the guess star in this sad act is none other than Lauren Boswell, the new Izzie Stevens of GSM. Lauren Boswell, the surgeon of lust. Lauren Boswell, McLusty, McNasty Pants, Bitch! Callie couldn't get her off of her mind. She couldn't get the thought of Arizona being with her out of her mind. She couldn't get Arizona's words out of her head. "You didn't lose anything". That phrase kept ringing aloud over and over again. How could she say that? She did lose…She lost big. Her baby's father, her best friend DIED! Her wife almost died. A knock brings her from her thoughts. She opens the door not bothering to ask who it is. - _

_Arizona's POV_

It's been seven full days since I've been home. Déjà vu. Why am I always the one standing on this side of the door? Instead of using my key, I knock. Callie doesn't bother asking who it is. The door comes open and I blurt out "I'm seeking professional help. I was foolish to think that I could do it by myself."

Callie stands in the doorway of our apartment. She seems unsure of what to say, so she says nothing. She just listens. I don't know how long I may have her attention so I speak very quickly. "I'm angry at you and it's not changing or going away. When we were rescued from the crash and I was in Boston, the only thing I wanted to do was to get back to you. I wouldn't let them touch me. I demanded to be brought to you. I knew that if I was in your presence, if I could just get to you, I would be okay. Then I made it to you and you did nothing. I knew each day that we waited that my leg was getting worse and worse."

"Arizona stop. I can't deal with your blame game right now."

I see that she is about to close the door in my face and before I know it, I'm screaming at her. "No, No, do not close the door! I'm seeking professional help to deal with how I've been feeling and I wanted you to know that. That's not the only reason why I am here though. I have been staying at a hotel but I checked out this morning."

"Of course you did. I heard that Dr. Boswell was scheduled to leave this morning. Coincidence?…I didn't think so."

She caught me off guard with that tad bit of information about Lauren just leaving Seattle. _**SLAM**__ - _There goes the door in my face and I'm knocking again.

"Callie open the damn door. I'm not here to fight or argue. I'm here to get my clothes, see my daughter and get the keys to Mark's place….. I won't lie….Yes, Lauren just left but that has nothing to do with us." I take a small step back as she swings the door open again.

"It has everything to do with us Arizona." She says as those eyes burn a hole in my forehead. "You can get your clothes while I'm at work. And you want to see your daughter? **Really?! **It's been a week and the daycare said that you didn't come to see Sofia not one time!" Now she's yelling at me and she doesn't care who hears her.

I try to explain my position on the daycare confusion. "I have, I did go to see her. They were wrong!" I can hear Sofia inside beginning to wine. It must be the yelling. "I, Callie, I really don't want to stand in the hallway and have this conversation. Sofia is getting upset. So can you please bring me Sofia and the keys so I can spend some quality time with my child?"

"Quality time?! Your child?! You left us. Remember that! And why the hell would I get the keys to Mark's apartment for you?"

"She is OUR daughter. That doesn't change." It's full attack mode now. No matter how I feel about Callie, Sofia is my daughter. And my worst nightmare is that I will not be recognized as her parent. "I didn't walk away form her. I walked away from YOU!"

"You don't have to remind me. I'm still trying to grasp that concept and come to terms with your way of thinking. I don't think Mark would want you to be in his apartment."

I see the tears falling down her face. She's trying to hold them back but they keep falling. "I beg to differ. Mark became my family too. I grew to love him and he grew to love me." Dammit, now I'm crying. I can barely open my mouth. "You're not the only person that shed tears for Mark. I want to see my daughter. I want to take a hot shower. I want to lay down where I can find some comfort. I don't want to feel this way towards you…but I do. I, I can't help it."

I believe she hears the sincerity in my voice and knows that my words are true. Mark did love me and consider me as another mother to Sofia. Callie's mind and her heart are at battle but she steps aside. I walk in and my daughter spots me immediately. She reaches for me with glee, smiling from ear to ear when I approach her. "Hello baby girl. How are you? Momma misses you so much." I can't stop kissing those cheeks and holding her. I help her finish her dinner and clean up behind her. "It's almost bed time. Come let momma give you a bath."

Callie opens her mouth to protest but Sofia and I are out of the room before she has a chance. I peek around the corner to see Callie settling down to finish her dinner. Sofia and I enjoy our time together. She splash around in the bubbles and shoots me the brightest smile. For a moment it's as if our personal little storm never happened. My plane never fell out of the sky. My wife didn't cut off my leg. I didn't sleep with another woman. For a moment, all is perfect. Then as I try to stand up from sitting on the side of the tub, there is a sharp pain at my incision site. Reality has veered its ugly head. My plane crashed. My wife did cut off my leg. I slept with another woman. Reality really bites.

I get myself together and dry my little bundle of joy. I dress her in her Tinkerbelle PJ's and call Callie before I put her to bed. "Tell Mami goodnight." Sofia gets kisses and hugs from Callie. She watches me as I put our little one down. I know what she's thinking because I'm thinking the same thing. How can I act as if we are one big happy family? She doesn't stick around. She leaves and I spend the next thirty minutes reading books to our daughter until she falls asleep.

I find Callie sitting on the Sofa in the dark. "I don't want Sofia's daily routine to be interrupted and I don't want to be absent in her life. She's asleep now. I'm going to get some clothes together and I will be out of here."

Callie lets out a half laugh. "How can you walk around like nothing has changed? Like you didn't just sleep with another woman days ago. Like you've done nothing wrong."

"I never said I did nothing wrong. I don't want this to affect Sofia. She doesn't deserve any of this."

"And I do?"

"Yes." My response slips through my lips so easily. I retreat to the bedroom and pack two bags of clothing and shoes. When I return, Callie is no longer on the sofa. I don't see her but she has left the keys on the counter. I turn the knob to Sofia's door to give her one last kiss goodnight but it's locked. I grab my bags, the keys and lock the front door on my way out.

* * *

_General POV_

_- When Callie hears her front door close, she picks herself off of Sofia's floor, dries her eyes and return to the sofa. Unable to bring herself to get into the bed she once shared with Arizona, this is where she will once again sleep for the night. - _

Arizona opens the door to Mark's apartment and before she gets one foot in, she is taken over by gut wrenching sobs. She manages to get the door closed and leans against it for support. "I love you, I trusted you…oh God, this hurts so baddddd." Arizona cries her heart out. She really does love Callie. That's why she is hurting so bad. Tomorrow will be her first day seeing a therapist about this ordeal. She was right when she said she needed help. Acknowledging this was the first step. It only took her a week away from her family to realize it. She pulls herself together and looks around the furnished apartment. Nothing has been changed. Neither she nor Callie could bring themselves to do it. She is about to walk to the bedroom when there's a tap at the door.

She's exhausted and ignores it. She doesn't want to talk to Callie anymore tonight. She grabs a bottle of water from her purse that she had earlier and begins to drink it. On the other side of the door, she hears a voice.

"Arizona, I know you are in there. I heard you crying."

Arizona nearly chokes on her water. That's not Callie. She stops drinking and opens the door. "What are you doing here?"

**S/N: Of course, all reviews are welcomed and loved. **


	2. Clarification

**A/N: Thanks for all your review, favorites and follows. **

**"Clarification"**

_Arizona's POV_

"What are you doing here? How did you find me? We said goodbye and I-I watched you get into a cab." She didn't leave? If Callie opens that door and sees Lauren here, she will think I planned this. She will completely flip. She will…wait, why am I worrying about what Callie might think or say? Because I love her. I love Callie, I love Callie, I love Callie.

"Arizona, you okay? I heard you crying and your eyes are beet red. Earth to Arizona."

I can see her in front of me and I can hear her talking to me but I can't respond. Why is she here? Why does she make it so easy to like her? Why is she so understanding? I just want this day to be over with. "Lauren, I thought your flight left over two hours ago. Why are you still in Seattle?"

"I didn't want to leave you, I couldn't. Arizona, I care about you and from the sound of you crying, I don't think you need to be alone."

Please stop caring about me. Please stop looking at me like that. Oh my God, is she touching me? Please don't rub my arm that way. "How did you know where I would be?"

"We've done a lot of talking in the last seven days. You said that Sofia's father had a condo across from yours and that you would be staying there for awhile…Then I had an intern point me in the direction of your building."

"Oh -Well, y-you can't be here. Lauren I can't do this with you. We can't - This last week shouldn't have happened."

"But it DID happen! Can you honestly say you regret ever kissing me? If you can say that…if you can say that you wish I had never come to this city, then I will go and I won't look back."

"You should go - you should go back to Baltimore. Maybe you can still catch the red eye out tonight. There are some things I have to work out on my own. We've already had this conversation Lauren. I'm sorry but whatever this is, it has to end."

"Say it Arizona. Tell me you regret meeting me. Tell me you wish you never met me."

Why can't I tell her? My mouth is open and nothing is coming out.

"I'm not leaving Arizona, I'm not leaving Seattle . I came to tell you I'll be staying at The Archfield. I would hate myself if I left you this way. I'm somewhat responsible for this situation you're in."

"You're not. This is between Callie and I." oh now my words come to me.

"You do realize that not once in the past week have you referred to Callie as your wife? You can't ignore that you two have been mentally and physically separated for awhile and I'm your exit out."

Part of what she said is true but I'm not going to share that with her. I don't know how long I stand there staring at her once again. When she tries to step inside, I stop her. "No. You aren't my exit and you can't come in. I like you, more than I should but I need to separate from you. I need a clear head to figure out what I'm doing here. I hope you understand -"

"Arizona"

"Goodnight Lauren" I close the door. I hate that I shut it in her face but this woman is persistent and reminds me of myself so much. She doesn't deserve to be treated this way because she's not at fault here. What she says is the truth but I can't handle the truth right now. The truth is that I am hurt, lonely and I don't know who I am anymore. The truth is that I want her to come back and to stay with me tonight. I don't want her to leave but I won't bring her into Mark's home. The other side of my truth is that Callie and I _have_ been disconnected for awhile. What she doesn't know is that a part of me also wants Callie…my _wife_ to be holding me right now. _(sniffle) _I want her caramel body wrapped around me, securing me from all the hurt of this world. I want them both for two different reasons. What have I become? What is wrong with me?

* * *

_Dr. Wyatt's Office_

_General POV_

Today is Arizona's first session with Dr. Wyatt and she doesn't know what to expect. She has never had the need for any form of therapy. This is all new to her and she isn't looking forward to it. Now that she is sitting on the infamous sofa, there is no turning back. The first thirty minutes go by fast but Arizona is growing restless with all of the questions and answers. The mood changes and Arizona goes quiet.

"Arizona what are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering what's wrong with me." she replies. She has a serious expression on her face and her eyes are burning a hole in the rug on the floor. "That's the only question I need answered. If we figure that out, everything else will fall into place. We're talking in circles here and just wasting time."

"It's not that simple Arizona." Dr. Wyatt scribbles something on her notepad before returning her attention back to Arizona whom has now looked up because of her comment.

"Umm, YES it is. It's that simple. What - is - wrong - with - me?!" Arizona's demeanor has completely changed. When she first arrived, she was timid and withdrawn. Now she has an angry glare in her eyes.

Dr. Wyatt observes the change in the blonde's eyes and realizes that this is not going to be an easy road for either of them. Within a matter of minutes, Arizona seems to have lost control of her emotions. For the rest of the session, the doc will have to be swift and harsh with Arizona if she wants to reach her. She also knows that Arizona will be spending many sessions with her. "Okay Arizona, let's not waste any more time. Earlier you stated that one of your main issues was your anger toward your wife. What's that about?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have a loving and caring wife that adores you. She's successful, understands the line of work you perform and you are equal providers in your relationship. You said so yourself. What could possibly be wrong?"

Arizona is in a state of distress and doesn't answer her right away. _'What could possibly be wrong? Successful, understanding, loving, caring'. _Arizona keeps repeating the doctor's words in her head.

"Arizona…. Dr. Robbins!"

"Yes, I heard you." she snaps. "Callie is this, Callie is that…. Callie cut off my -" she pauses. Through gritted teeth, she nearly growls as she continues. "My umm...Callie -cut -off -my -leg." Sitting in the office stating these words are like daggers shooting into Arizona's back. Speaking of the act hurts her over and over again.

"Why did she cut off your leg?"

"What do you mean, why did she cut off my leg?"

"Why did she cut off your leg Arizona? Did she do it for the hell of it or did she have a reason?"

Tears are beginning to escape and run down the blonde's cheeks. "I was told there were complications. I was dying."

"If I am hearing you correctly, your wife chose your life over your leg and you are holding that against her.

Were you defined by your leg?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? She cut off my freaking leg! Am I paying you to be sarcastic?"

"I don't think so. Can you answer my question?"

"No I wasn't defined by my leg but I was pretty damn fond of it! Do you like having both of your legs? Maybe this was a bad idea. I've explained my actions to three different people already. I didn't come here to repeat myself again. Been there, done that. I have enough people already suffering from MY pain - MY PAIN! Isn't it ironic how someone can suffer so much from someone else's pain? You work here in the hospital. I'm sure you've heard it all anyway." Arizona chuckles "Defined by my leg. How dare I want to keep BOTH of my legs."

Dr. Wyatt studies Arizona's body language. There is inner turmoil and a lot of resentment. This leads her to believe that Callie and Arizona haven't talked in detail of Arizona's loss. Arizona watches the door as if she is about to make a run for it. She's shaking and taking deep breaths through her mouth to calm herself. Dr. Wyatt is about to be empathetic with her but then decides to take a more direct approach. "Do you always talk that fast and ramble or just when you're agitated or confronted with conflict?"

"You don't know me!"

"No, I don't. So why don't you start explaining yourself!"

Arizona quickly stands and walks toward the door. With her hand on the handle she turns around. "I am a grown ass woman.. A surgeon! I was the top of my class and the best damn Pediatric Surgeon on the west coast. I have been to Africa and back, survived a plane crash, lost my leg and am still standing tall. I've endured a lot. I am Awesome!"

"And forgetful." Dr. Wyatt loudly adds. "You forgot to mention having a baby, getting married and cheating on your wife. Or is that not a part of your awesomeness?"

Ouch, that stung. Arizona blinks back tears as she opens the door. Dr. Wyatt gets out of her chair and approaches her. "We've ran out of time today but I'd like to see you again this week. Friday at 1pm?" She puts her hand on Arizona's to show that she isn't the enemy. "I'm not being paid to be sarcastic and I'm not being paid to be your friend. I'm paid to help."

Arizona takes a moment to pull herself together. "1pm it is. You're a bully Dr. Wyatt."

"I'm going to be whatever you need me to be Arizona."

* * *

_A month has passed and besides the first week, Arizona has been seeing Dr. Wyatt every Thursday. They have had some heated discussions but progress has been made. Lauren is still in Seattle and Hunt has her on-call as needed. So basically she's at the hospital at least twice a week. Callie cannot comprehend Arizona's continued communication with Lauren. She says that she is not sleeping with her but they are together more than they are apart. It's a reoccurring slap in the face for Callie. On two occasions, Bailey had to step in and save Lauren from Callie's wrath. She isn't a fighter but Callie will defend what's hers until the end. As far as Callie is concerned, Arizona is still hers. She can't stop loving her and she doesn't trust Lauren. Arizona didn't want Sofia's routine to be disturbed but she has failed to see that through. At times, she can't bare to be in Mark's apartment alone, so she spends many nights at the hospital or with Lauren at the hotel. _

Its Thursday afternoon and Karev slips into an on-call room for some well needed rest in between surgeries. He opens the door to find Arizona sitting on a bunk appearing to be disturbed. "Hey, you mind if I share the room? I'm exhausted and everywhere I go there is an intern waiting with some annoying question to be answered."

She nods and waives him in.

"You're the last person I expected to see. I thought you had an afternoon therapy session and was taking the rest of the day off."

She sighs. "Therapy. Why do they call it therapy? It should be called '_tell your deepest darkest secrets, cry about it and go home feeling like shit'_."

"That bad?"

As Arizona begins to sob, Karev slides over and wraps his arms around her. He knows that Arizona has no one but Lauren on her side right now. And the more she goes to Lauren for support, the further she gets from Callie. "Today was horrible. I-I was horrible. It was all so raw. I couldn't hold back my feelings any longer. I raised my voice at her and I'm not that type of person. I've changed in so many ways and I don't know how it happened."

"Of course you've changed. You fell out of the freaking sky and lost your leg. I would be worried if you **weren't** affected by it. Arizona, there is nothing wrong with you. You're just trying to live with what has happened to you. Everyone around here thought that I was heartless. I'm not heartless. I've been dealing with what has happened to me in my life."

Arizona takes Karev's words to heart. He has become her best friend. She can tell him any and everything. She chuckles and lays her head on his shoulder. "Why am I paying for a therapist when I have you?"

"Oh I'm sending you a bill." he jokes

"Today was the worst day I have had in therapy thus far. I said some mean things today. I discussed some feelings I didn't even know I had." she runs her hands through her hair then down her neck. "I've learned that I have to heal before I can move on."

"Move on with or without your wife and daught-"

"Hey, I got your page. Sorry it took me so long-" Lauren stops in her tracks when she sees that Arizona isn't alone. "Oh, Dr. Karev."

"Don't you ever knock? Give us a minute here!" he shouts.

"Sure, I didn't.. I-I will be right outside." Lauren glances in Arizona's direction before closing the door behind her.

"Karev" Arizona says disappointed.

"Look, I'm not taking sides here but what is going on with you and Boswell? Are you still sleeping with her?"

"No, I- Yes, I mean, I did again but not now. I was lost and caught up in the feeling. I- I don't know what I'm doing."

"I can see that. You had a good thing with Callie. At least it looked that way from the outside. Callie is good people. I just don't want you to make a drastic decision today and regret it later. If you want your marriage to work, you are going to have to get rid of your evil doppelganger outside. I'm the last person to give anyone advice but I hope you know what you are doing." Before leaving he gives her one last piece of advice. "You have a child that doesn't understand any of this. I don't know why you paged blondie out there but I hope it doesn't hinder you from making your daughter's doctor appointment that is in ten minutes. I'm assuming you forgot. I only know because Callie cut out of surgery ten minutes early to go pick her up." With that said, Alex leaves the room.

Arizona can't believe that she forgot about Sofia's appointment. Callie is going to explode. "Shit, shit, shit" is all Lauren hears when she enters the room.

"Do you wanna talk about it Arizona?"

Letting out a breath, she explains. "I intended on apologizing for standing you up last night but Karev just reminded me of Sofia's doctor appointment that I am about to be late for. So it looks like I'm standing you up again."

"There's no competing with an adorable toddler, so I'm okay with that." Lauren closes the space between them and wraps her arms around Arizona's waist. Arizona hesitates but then concedes. After that therapy session she needs to release some steam. Lauren nibbles on her bottom lip before slipping her tongue into the mouth of the one she has been lusting over. Arizona is lost in the kiss and begins to reflect on her earlier conversation with Dr. Wyatt.

"_I associate pain and grief with Callie. I know she loves me and I still love her. But she is a constant reminder to me of everything I have lost. Of how much of myself I have given up for her. Then there is Lauren. Wow, Lauren is like my twin - in a creepy way. She is self confident, beautiful, unattached and the sky is the limit for her." _

Lauren ends the kiss. Arizona's eyes are still closed and she doesn't move. Lauren runs her hand down the side of Arizona's face. "Beautiful, what is going on inside of that brain of yours?" There is much concern and passion in her question. She presses her head to Arizona's and places small kisses all over her face. "I'll ask again - Do you wanna talk about it?"

Arizona smiles. "You remind me of myself in many ways. Did you know that?"

"No I didn't. How about you tell me all about it over dinner tonight?"

"That sounds good but now I have to leave if I don't want Callie to kill me for missing this appointment."

* * *

Kill her is exactly what Callie was thinking. Sofia's examination is over and she and Dr. Young are discussing her behavior. Arizona walks in at the end of the conversation to a fussy Sofia giving Callie a hard time. When she notices that her mama has entered the room, she wiggles and squirms until her little feet hit the floor. "Mama"

Callie rolls her eyes as Sofia with sippy cup in hand, runs into Arizona's waiting arms. She snuggles into her mama and tightly hugs her neck. "What's wrong baby? Why are you so fussy?"

"That's the buzzing question today." Dr. Young says. "So as we were saying, she's been a little withdrawn at school and sleepy?"

"Yeah" says Callie.

"No" says Arizona at the same time.

"Well, which is it?" asks Dr. Young.

Callie speaks up first. "Her teacher says that she isn't interacting with the kids as usual and won't share. She's not eating and does a lot of sleeping during the day."

Arizona is confused. This is the first that she has heard about this. "You didn't tell me any of this Callie. How long has this been going on?"

"Let's see, how long have you been gone?" she says sarcastically. Callie begins to talk to the doctor again. "She awakes at night and sometimes it takes me an hour to get her back down. On those nights, I usually put her in the bed with me."

"Why haven't I been informed of all of this? You are not a single parent."

"I'm not? Are you sure about that? Cause I haven't seen you in my bed lately."

"I'm a phone call away Callie. I know I have missed putting her down a few times but if you had called, I would have been there."

"Yeah, you would have been there from where? Not right across the hall like you said."

Arizona is silent. There have been a few nights when she has stayed with Lauren at the hotel. She didn't know Callie knew about that. Most nights she didn't arrive to her room until late at night and she always went straight to sleep. But that wouldn't matter to Callie. Just the fact that she was with Lauren and not at home or at Marks was damaging within itself.

"You have a decision to make Arizona. I am not going to have you around our daughter every now and then. Either you choose this family or you don't."

Callie and Arizona both are standing and arguing with each other. Arizona cradles and comforts Sofia as she begins to cry. Dr. Young decides to step in. "Okay… Okay…. It is evident there is no neutral ground with you two. Of course, I've heard rumors throughout the hospital but I don't know the extent of your situation. I do know that it is causing Sofia stress. She may be young but she can sense that something isn't exactly right with her parents. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would have never believed that you argue in front her as you just did. Sofia has no ailments besides the suffering she is enduring because of her bickering mothers! She has already lost one figure in her life. She loves you both and needs you both."

Callie and Arizona are both ashamed of their actions. They leave the office with their heads hung low.

"I have one last surgery scheduled for this evening. You can drop Sofia off at the daycare and I will pick her up afterwards."

"Callie, I'm actually off for the rest of the day. I'm gonna take her home. It will do us both some good. I haven't had any alone time with my baby in weeks."

"When you say home, are you talking about _home_ or Mark's?"

"Mark's. That's going to be home to me for a while."

"Oh." Callie thought for a moment that she meant their shared apartment. "As long as you don't have any company. Bailey won't be there to save your little friend a third time."

* * *

After a long and tiring surgery, Callie arrives to Mark's condo at half past nine. She knocks on the door and gets no answer. "Arizona open the door." She knocks again but no answer. She decides to go home, change and then call Arizona to bring Sofia across the hall.

When she opens her door, she is greeted by the smell of a home cooked meal. "Hello. Did someone break into my house and cook me dinner?"

The first stop she makes is to Sofia's room. She is in her bed lightly snoring. '_Arizona must have decided to bring Sofia here instead_.' she says to herself.

"Arizona?" She calls out again as she enters the kitchen. Arizona's purse is on the chair and her keys are on the counter. She lifts a lid in the kitchen to find a delicious pot roast with potatoes and carrots that have been untouched besides a small section in the corner.

Callie walks into her bedroom where the most beautiful site she has seen in weeks lounges. Arizona is lying across their bed deep in slumber. Her prosthesis thrown across the other side of the room. '_She must have gotten pissed and thrown it.' _Callie chooses not to wake her. She positions herself in front of Arizona and watches as her chest rises and falls. She gently pushes several stray hairs behind her ear and inhales the intoxicating scent of sexiness flowing from her wife. Arizona stirs, subconsciously licks her lips but doesn't awake. Still enjoying the moment, Callie closes her eyes and accidentally falls asleep.

Forty five minutes later she is awakened by Arizona's cell phone. She jumps from the bed and silences it before it disturbs her other half. She's know that all is not well between them but she can pretend for a little while longer.

Arizona's cell displays_, One missed call from Lauren. One voicemail_. Callie lays the phone on the dresser as she mutters obscenities under her breath. The longer she thinks about Lauren, the more pissed she gets. She turns on the water in the bathroom and splashes her face a few times. When she steps back out, Arizona's phone rings again!

"Hello."

"Finally. I thought maybe Callie killed you and buried the body because I made you late today." Lauren says. "Anyway, since it's nearing eleven o'clock, I'm assuming dinner has been canceled."

"I'm assuming you're right."

"This isn't Arizona."

"Right again!"

**A/N: Oh, the quiet before the storm. Callie has been nice but now the gloves are coming off! I know you are probably wondering why I have Arizona flipping between Lauren and Callie. All will be explained in the next chapter. Please review. I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions! **


End file.
